leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-199.27.76.23-20130210123507/@comment-4916873-20130211092552
AP Varus Hybrid Varus @86.56.72.210 It depends on your team composition, but probably you'll be running double AD carry most times ( mid and some ADC bot) You are contradicting yourself; on one part you say that Varus cannot sustain himself and thus should play either really carefully or deploy great damage swiftly while on the other hand you say that Varus should not build attack speed to allow him to kite. If you want to kite, you'll be in that fight for a longer period of time. But you can't be in that fight for a longer period of time, as you don't have any sustain. will NOT change this, especially not when it means you skip . The difference in sustain between these items for this situation is minimal. AP Varus damage output just can't be sustained. That is how the game is balanced. "6% max health per 100 AP is like the best % health scaling in the game. You can proc is up to 3 times in a fight, which is more than enough. I prefer comboing for 40-45% max health over on-hit any day." Over on-hit what? If you play Varus with an ability power build, you are an on-hit damage dealer. Additionally, the build does only include items that directly boost either health, ability power, or attack speed, resulting (with full build) in Quiver procs of 45-50%. Why are you criticizing my build as an on-hit build, while recommending in yours? "What I am critizing is, that your AS/AP build can be shut down so easily, because it doesn't offer any sustain. You do a lot of damage at 575 range. I am not denying that. The point is, that no one will let you attack freely for that long. If you are going for a DPS build, you need sustain." Stop thinking of AP Varus as an AD carry. He is not and will never be. AP Varus does simply not scale well with sustain, deal with it. Lack of sustain can be overcome by team composition (defend the Varus teams work well) or item build (attack speed) "One combo of a bruiser and you are out of the fight. Once you are low, you cannot leech yourself back up again." won't save you from this. Nothing will, except good coördination and/or defensive items. "Also, No matter how efficient is, if you stack too much attack speed (which you do), you will lose DPS." Building attack speed will offer you the following two: # More strength in early game/laning phase by physical damage output. # With your build, you may be able to proc once in a teamfight, after which a bruiser tears you up. If you build attack speed, you may be able to proc twice or even three times before dying. "Because you'll have to kite in fights. Some attack speed helps with kiting (70-100%) Too much will limit your mobility." Without sustain and with the sheer strength attack speed offers you, this is actually not mandatory. "That's why you should abuse the extremely high % health scalings and combine it with penetration. "Hit fewer times, but harder"." Which penetration items? ? ? These are not efficient items for Varus. " does fall off, because you don't build armor penetration." I'm sorry, but this is just silly and offensive. You tell me that falls off by not building armor penetration, while you yourself build a without building armor penetration (I presume) while gives more attack damage than does. Furthermore, sustain is severely weakened by not building armor penetration... your argument to disqualify is invalid. "You will be attacking tanks/bruisers late game, because AP Varus still plays like AD Varus. You cannot dive for carries, which means, that you HAVE to build penetration or you will do no damage" meta, just % damage in general. Your team composition should allow you to engage in clustered teamfights. "Also I explicitly stated, that sucks for that same very reason (missing hybrid penetration). I was theorizing which sustain item would be best on an AS/AP Varus build and I came to that conclusion." I've already spoken about this. Why do you even think of this? You can't combine active sustain for teamfights with AP Varus. The sustain offers allows you to recuperate from teamfights, which is a whole different thing. That is why the sustain of is actually worth the money. "That I'd prefer a more burst oriented AP build over having to build such inefficient items." I'm sorry? Weren't you the one building stuff like , , , and ? "That's why I recommended , since it works well with the "spaced out abilities playstyle" AP Varus is known for." I'm not sure if you ever played him by stating this. When I play him, I'm glad to have dropped the bomb as soon as possible. There is no need to delay the damage once the stacks are up... had you just build attack speed. is an item that adds an ability power scaling to your attacks, which, for AP Varus, is both inefficient and obsolete. I am sorry if I have been a little harsh or offensive in this post, but please do more research regarding item efficiency.